


Green Door Good Cooking

by blackraspberryjam



Series: Mr. Underhill's Baking Adventures [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Baking, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, food blog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackraspberryjam/pseuds/blackraspberryjam
Summary: Welcome to Green Door Good Cooking - I am Mr. Underhill, a lover of food, family, and the way that food can bring together family. A dinner is not just about what you put on the table but also about the people around it.----Crossroadswrite: "concept: a whole fic where one of the characters is a food blogger and it’s formatted like online recipes"Part of my Mr. Underhill 'verse but can stand alone





	1. Chapter 1

## Creamy Bacon Potluck Potatoes

by Mr. Underhill on May 14th

 

My mother always said that some of the best love was served in a 13 x 9 pan. Now, I’m sure it can be just as well in a square baking dish or a pie plate, but some of my mother’s best recipes came in a casserole pan. In a pinch, you can assemble a handful of ingredients to create some that becomes extraordinary with a bit of baking. I loved waking up in the mornings to find that she made a Breakfast Egg Bake. Now that I get to cook for myself, and a special select few, and I suppose all of you, I've found my own love for my bakeware and nothing gets more use than my 13 x 9 pans. I have several of them!

One of my favorites is made of ceramic with a white inside and a deep crimson outside. It's perfect for showing off at a dinner party or to a potluck, one of which I attended recently. My mother said that one of the best dishes to bring to a gathering was a Creamy Dill Cucumber Salad but I have not ascribed to that particular notion. I think the best dish to share is one that is rich and vibrant and ready to share, whether that be a slice of Double Chocolate Cake with Cherry Jam, a spicy Kielbasa and Potato Bake, or the dish I’ll be showing you tonight.

Now, this particular dish is one that I’ve made many, many times before that I simply haven’t written up. It was a tad difficult as it was one I learned from my grandfather, whose measurements were ‘a handful’ and ‘three and a half smidges’. Sometimes it's simply the weight in your hand that tells you what is right (my excuse for adding in extra of the good stuff). There was a method to the madness it seemed, as my grandfather always had the best potatoes in my whole family, which we will never admit out loud in front of Great Aunt Pearl.

Of course, there is often little else quite as forgiving as mashed potatoes so a bit extra of one thing or another is hardly any harm. I’ve always loved potatoes - boiled, mashed, stuck in a stew - and I was quite lucky to find that my boyfriend’s family is of a like mind. When I was invited to meet them this weekend for the first time, I was beside myself in deciding what exactly would be the best to bring. There’s nothing like a fresh relationship and meeting the proverbial parents (in this case, more like family friends and cousins). In the end, nothing works out better than a bit of bacon and cheese and nothing feels better than having a horde of people you want to impress fight over your favorite casserole dish (and yes, the crockery was saved). 

Again, mashed potatoes are very forgiving, so feel free to adjust the bacon and cheese to your own favorite potato toppings. Of course, you could always add more of the pair to it as well - Have I mentioned that my boyfriend and his entire family are very big on meat? I had never seen such an assortment of meat, bread, and cheese dishes in my life than I did on their table. Luckily, my dish fit right in, although I have to wonder if any of them have ever seen a salad? Perhaps that’s a bit hard on them. If only everyone could find the wonders of fresh vegetables, especially a good, ripe tomato.

Today we aren’t talking about the tomato but rather the potato! Therefore, let’s move onto our recipe then!  


* * *

 

### Creamy Bacon Potluck Potatoes

 

**PREP TIME:**

35 Minutes

**COOK TIME:**

40 Minutes

**SERVINGS:**

10 Servings

 

#### INGREDIENTS

  * 9 medium potatoes (about 3 pounds)
  * 8 chopped bacon strips
  * ½ cup sour cream
  * ½ cup butter
  * ¼ cup milk
  * 1 cup shredded cheese
  * 3 chopped green onions
  * 2 cloves of garlic, minced
  * 2 teaspoons onion powder
  * Salt and pepper to taste



 

#### INSTRUCTIONS

  1. Preheat oven to 350 degrees
  2. Cut potatoes into quarters, or smaller if they are large potatoes. Place the potatoes into a sturdy pot and add enough water to cover. Bring to a boil and then reduce heat to medium. Let cook uncovered for 10-15 minutes or until you can pierce the potatoes with a fork.
  3. After draining your potatoes, keep them in the strainer and use the pot to fry your bacon over a medium heat until it becomes crispy. Remove your strips to a plate covered with paper towels. Drain all but a small amount of grease to fry your garlic in until it becomes fragrant.
  4. Add your potatoes, mashing them as you gradually add the sour cream, butter, and milk. Dice your bacon into small pieces. Add two-thirds to your potatoes and reserve the remaining third.
  5. Spread your potatoes into a greased 13 x 9 baking dish. Sprinkle the top with cheese, the remaining bacon, and green onions. Bake covered for 30 minutes and then for 10 minutes uncovered until the top become golden brown.



 

#### Tips

  * If you’re crunching on time on the day of, assemble the potatoes the night before and pop them in the oven in the morning
  * Your potatoes can be peeled or unpeeled. Just make sure unpeeled potatoes get a good scrubbing! Also, try this with a variety of potatoes, such as red or yellow potatoes.
  * Add 8 ounces of cream cheese for creamier potatoes
  * Cheddar is my preferred cheese, but don’t be afraid to try your favorite variety



  
  


** 3 Comments:  **

Login ↓ Share

Sort by oldest ↓ 

  
GeorgieJean323  
_Two days ago_  
Beautiful! Ready ahead of time is always the best. It seems you never have the time on the day of the party to put something together. I much rather like just sticking it in the oven when I please!

  
MotorRocksx  
_Two days ago_  
Good idea with the cheeses. I added twice the bacon, pepper jack cheese, and some chopped jalapenos. I like my potatoes spicy

  
Oakenshield  
_One day ago_  
I’d hardly say we’ve never seen a salad. I think we have a bottle of raspberry vinaigrette from five years ago in the back of the fridge somewhere…


	2. Chapter 2

##  Honey Panna Cotta with Lemon Curd and Raspberry Sauce

by  Mr. Underhill on  May 20th

  


Now, I'm sure if you're the baker in your family, you have plenty of requests for cookies, cakes, pies, anything that your loved ones can think about. I usually am able to tide over my pack with what I make regularly anyway (although if you saw my post about Triple Chocolate Muffins last week, you already know how difficult it is to keep little and big hands out of the sweets before I can take pictures). One of the most special times I find to bake are those special occasions like birthdays and holidays. If you've been following this blog for the past year, you'll know that I've made plenty of birthday cakes and cheesecakes for the family of my wonderful boyfriend (and yes, you did catch him in the comment section). 

Between Blackberry Shortcakes, S'mores Cheesecake, and every variety of strawberry cakes you've ever seen, I've made it all. However, I have yet to make one for my boyfriend himself. Although we were already together at this point last year, he was very deceptive about not telling me when his birthday was until it was two days past. I was almost furious with him as my family loved celebrating birthdays and I knew his did too. However, he finally admitted to me that he didn't want to say because he thought he was getting too old! That's nonsense since I'm not much younger and I remember back when all phones had cords! Then again, I also remember finding my first silver hair and swearing that I was going out that minute to buy a bottle of the strongest hair dye.  


With his birthday firmly in mind this year, I set out early to find what would be perfect for him. Nothing extravagant, nothing over the top, no butane torches (I'm not certain he's forgiven me for pulling one out for his nephew's cheesecake). Of course, that left me puzzling on what exactly would work best. I'll admit that I spent inordinate amounts of time conspiring with his sister on what his favorite childhood treats were and on noting what desserts I regularly made that he particularly enjoyed. My meal plan chart in the kitchen has a secret backside where I've noted all his comments on what was made. 

The results of all my hard research were that he loves blackberries, detests pistachios, and I have no idea what to make him still. Again, simple, elegant, not too much, but also enough to make him fall in love with me all over again. The way to a man's heart is through the stomach, right? That's what my mother told me and it was her favorite summer dessert that gave me my hints. She adored Coconut Panna Cotta with Mango Gelee (which will get it's own post eventually). Delicious, refreshing, and perfect to top with some of his favorite toppings, which is how I bring you to this version of it.

* * *

  


###  Honey Panna Cotta with Lemon Curd

  


**PREP TIME:**

5 Minutes

**COOK TIME:**

30 Minutes

**CHILL TIME:**   


4 hours to Overnight

**SERVINGS:**

6 Servings

  


**HONEY PANNA COTTA WITH LEMON CURD AND RASPBERRY SAUCE:**  

#### INGREDIENTS

For Panna Cotta:

  * 1 cup buttermilk
  * 4oz unflavored powdered gelatin
  * 2 cups heavy cream
  * 1/4 cup honey
  * 1/4 teaspoon salt
  * 1 teaspoon lemon zest



For Lemon Curd:

  * 1/4 cup lemon juice
  * 2 teaspoons lemon zest
  * 1/3 cup sugar
  * 4 egg yolks
  * 3 tablespoons butter



For Raspberry Sauce:

  * 3 cups of fresh raspberries
  * 1/2 cup sugar
  * 1 teaspoon lemon juice



#### INSTRUCTIONS

  1. For Panna Cotta: 
    * Put your buttermilk into a bowl and sprinkle the gelatin over the top evenly. Do not stir the mixture. Meanwhile, heat the cream, honey, lemon zest, and salt over medium heat in a saucepan, stirring until the pot is just starting to simmer. Take the pot off the heat.
    * When the gelatin has softened and started to dissolve into the buttermilk, add both to the cream mixture and stir until the gelatin dissolves. Divide the mixture into six containers of your choosing.
    * Cover the containers and chill until they are set. This should be at least 4 hours and if you intend to leave them overnight, cover with plastic wrap.
  2.  For Lemon Curd: 
    * Place a metal bowl on top of a pot of simmering water to make your own double boiler or use a double boiler. Combine all ingredients into your bowl and stir until the curd thickens enough to coat the back of a spoon.
    * Remove from heat and refrigerate until cool. The curd will keep for up to 2 weeks in the refrigerator.
  3. For Sauce: 
    * Rinse and dry your fresh berries. Add to a saucepan over medium-high heat and stir in sugar and lemon juice until boiling.
    * Reduce heat to medium and cook for five minutes, stirring frequently and skimming any foam from the sauce with a spoon.
    * Reduce heat to medium-low and cook until thickened and reduced by half, about 8 minutes.
    * Chill in the refrigerator. The sauce lasts one week in the refrigerator.
  4. To Assemble: Wait to top until ready to serve. Add lemon curd to your panna cotta containers in an even layer and top with raspberry sauce.  




 

#### Tips

  * Try using a flavored honey in your Panna Cotta or a raspberry liqueur in your sauce for added taste.  

  * Try pureeing and then sieving the seeds out of your raspberry sauce if you prefer a smoother sauce.
  * The lemon curd and raspberry sauce is also amazing on pancakes - and it's not limited to raspberries. Try any berries or even a mixed berry option.
  * For a pretty effect, try cooling your panna cotta in a cocktail glass or small mason jars. Also try tilting your glasses to make an artsy look. You can also take them out of the container by placing the container in a warm water bath and gently tilting the panna cotta out.



  
  


  


** 7 Comments: **

Login ↓ Share

Sort by oldest ↓ 

  
NgoziCP22  
 _Three days ago_  
My husband's birthday is coming up as well...  Panna Cotta is a lot easier than I thought it would be and he won't know the difference! Then again, it means 'cooked cream' doesn't it?

  
Oakenshield  
 _Three days ago_  
<3 <3 <3  


                        **Mr. Underhill Replied: <3 **

  


MaryHollyJune  
 _Two days ago_  
I just made this since I have so many lemons laying around. I did use blueberries for the sauce which was absolutely heaven! I feel so fancy making this!!  


  


BertGoodman_32  
 _Two days ago_  
Looking at making this with sugar-free alternatives. I love making desserts with lemons and berries. Healthy and lowfat  


  


xSandiDx  
 _One day ago_  
Time to file in my 'to do' folder! Maybe for a dinner party!

  


ButchBaker  
 _Twelve hours ago_  
I tried taking it out of the molds. I ended up slopping it out and it's not quite as pretty as you make it out to be! At least the raspberry sauce hides some of the sins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the record note that I’ve attempting to post this chapter for a MONTH and because of some glitch, I haven’t been able to. IF you’re reading this, it’s finally gone through.
> 
> For those of you coming from the Mr. Underhill series, I thought I'd give a little timeline context. It's been about eight months since Thorin and Bilbo have gotten together and about two months after the sequel where Bilbo moved in with him and the family.
> 
> Any suggestions for future events to cover will be noted but I do have a few up my sleeve yet.
> 
> Also, all the recipes I'm sharing are real and you could totally make them if you want...just saying.


	3. Chapter 3

## Chocolate Cream Puffs with Caramel Cream

by Mr. Underhill on June 12nd

 

As some of you who have followed for a while might know, I was fairly secretive about my identity for...well, a long while. Admittedly, I felt a little disconnected from my online personality. It was some strange extension of myself that I didn’t know if I wanted to share with anyone else. However, if you’ve been following my blog for a while, you will also be aware that I have come forth as Mr. Underhill just a bit, at least a little bit.

 

After a small feature in the Aperitif, Refreshment, and Drink Association newsletter for my Coconut Lavender Lemonade Cocktails and an invitation to the Rivendell Carte Du Jour conferences, I’ve suddenly become a small figure on the food blogging circuit (and that is not meant to be a slight about my height.) It certainly wasn’t something that I expected, but the special people in my life asked me to do what I felt best and I have decided to roll with it.

 

Although I do love presenting my knowledge and playing a little Mary Berry, I do miss a little bit of the going-ons at home. Usually, it’s nothing too much but I have missed a birthday, several soccer matches, and the wonderful time that I get to spend with others. As you might remember from my Applesauce Muffins or my Chicken Bacon Ranch Baked Spaghetti posts, I have a nephew that adores cooking with his uncle who has been begging me to make something unicorn themed. Perhaps when I get home we can manage something in the blue-pink-purple scheme.

 

At the moment that I am writing this post, I am actually in my hotel room after a long day at the West Arda Health and Wellness Fair where they’ve asked me to help in presenting a panel on healthy food choices. Of course, as I wind down in my hotel room and decide that the thing my homesickness needs is a good helping of the richest and chocolatey-est dessert I can come up with, I wonder what they were doing in asking me. There must have been no one else available.

 

Truly, this is a recipe I’ve made before, although I usually use the cream puff base and a chocolate filling and a chocolate ganache. However, in the spirit of not overdosing myself with chocolate at a health food convention, I have resisted. Although, I have heard that dark chocolate is a healthy option. If you decide you want to switch out the fillings - be my guest. Just keep in mind that 100 grams of milk chocolate has almost half the fat you’re supposed to eat all day! Maybe take just one cream puff then.

 

* * *

 

###  **Chocolate Cream Puffs with Caramel Cream**

**CHILL TIME:**

4 hours

**COOK TIME:**

75 Minutes

**SERVINGS:**

8

####  **INGREDIENTS**

 

  * For Caramel Sauce
    * ½ cup sugar
    * 2 tablespoons light corn syrup
    * 2 tablespoons water
    * ¼ cup heavy cream
    * 2 tablespoons butter
    * ½ teaspoon vanilla extract
    * ½ teaspoon salt
  * For Pastry Cream
    * 2 cups milk
    * 6 tablespoons sugar, divided
    * 1 ½ tablespoon cornstarch
    * 4 egg yolks
    * 1 teaspoon vanilla
  * For Chocolate Cream Puff
    * ½ cup water
    * 5 tablespoons butter
    * 1 tablespoon sugar
    * ¼ teaspoon salt
    * ½ cup + 1 tablespoon bread flour
    * 3 eggs
    * 2 ½ tablespoons cocoa powder



####  **INSTRUCTIONS**

  1. For Caramel Sauce: In a 2-cup glass measuring cup, combine sugar, corn syrup, and water and microwave for 5 minutes on high, removing it when it becomes an amber color. (Be wary of burning) Slowly stir in the cream and vanilla extract until fully blended and then add butter and salt. Set aside to cool
  2. For Pastry Cream: In a bowl, mix the egg yolks, sugar, cornstarch, vanilla, and salt. In a medium saucepan, heat the milk and the remaining sugar until simmering. Whisk half of the heated milk into your egg mixture and then put both mixtures into your saucepan, stirring over medium heat until it just comes to a boil. Remove from heat and add your caramel sauce to the mixture. Cover and chill until set for about four hours.
  3. For Cream Puffs:
    1. Heat the oven to 425F and line a baking sheet with parchment paper. In a medium saucepan, mix your water, butter, sugar, and salt over medium heat until simmering.
    2. Add your flour and quickly mix until the mixture comes together and begins to pull away from the sides of the pan. Cook an additional minute and then remove from heat for three minutes, continuing to stir. Whisk the eggs one at a time until incorporated. Once the pastry is smooth, stir in cocoa powder.
    3. Drop 8 equal portions onto your baking sheet at least 2 inches apart and bake on the middle rack until puffed, about 15-20 minutes. Reduce heat to 375F and bake 15 more minutes or until the shells firm. Remove the pan from the oven and make a small slit into the sides of the puffs with a knife or spoon. Return the pan to the oven with the door propped open to dry the puffs out for 25 more minutes.
    4. Cool completely before cutting off the tops off and hollowing each shell and spooning in the pastry cream.



 

####  **Tips**

  * If you want an even bigger statement, pour ½ cup of heated heavy cream over 3 ounces of chocolate and mix until blended to create a ganache to drizzle over your cream puffs. Or, reserve some of your caramel sauce for the same purpose
  * Use a pastry bag to pipe the dough and the cream filling for a smoother look.



  


**4 Comments:**

Login ↓ Share

Sort by oldest ↓

 

GeorgieJean323

_One day ago_

I love gooey caramel, so I made sure to make quite a bit extra so I could drizzle it allll over the tops!

 

DISasterMom

_One day ago_

It’s so labor intensive - unless you can get someone else to do it for you! <3 <3

 

DesperateHousehusbands

_Eight hours ago_

All that caramel! Catch me drooling behind my computer… Although I do know what you’re talking about with all the fat in chocolate. That’s what makes it so good

 

WaitingforSweaterWeather

_Three hours ago_

Is this a preview of what you’re bringing to the potluck next weekend? (If not, something else chocolate would be welcomed!!)


	4. Chapter 4

 

## Parmesan Polenta with Red Wine Mushrooms

by Mr. Underhill on July 23rd

 

While I, and most others that I know, usually get their bout of the flu around January or March, it seems that my boyfriend and his family have all decided that the middle of summer vacation was an excellent time to have stuffy noses and coughs. As the only healthy person in the house, I’ve dedicated myself to making sure everyone is well fed and is well wrapped in a blanket burrito.

Although, I have to say that I am entirely tired of  Homemade Chicken Noodle Soup  and it's variations. There is only so much soup one person can take in the middle of the summer. So, I began to think about what other goodness I could prepare to shove down the throats of my loved ones.

I came to the conclusion that while I could think of plenty of comfort foods my parents made when I was a child, the reason they were so comforting is because of who made them. They were full of the love of my parents and you could taste it in every bite, as cheesy as it sounds.  Triple Layer Cheesy Lasagna  tastes amazing no matter who makes it, but your mom always made it best.

Therefore, I called around to family members to get their input for recipes and heard of Grandma Thora’s recipe for Polenta. For those of you who have never encountered it, polenta is a thick, creamy Italian pudding made with cornmeal. The original recipe was able to be tracked down, written lovingly down on a recipe card, and with my boyfriend’s family permission, I share it with you. Of course, I give my own touches by topping it with mushrooms, one of my favorites.

 

* * *

 

### Parmesan Polenta with Red Wine Mushrooms

  


**PREP TIME:**

5 Minutes

**COOK TIME:**

40 Minutes

**SERVINGS:**

4 Servings

 

####  **INGREDIENTS**

  * For Parmesan Polenta
    * ¼ cup grated parmesan cheese
    * 1 cup milk
    * 2 cups vegetable broth
    * ¾ cup dry polenta
    * ¼ cup fresh basil
    * Salt and pepper to taste
  * For Red Wine Mushrooms
    * 1 tablespoon oil
    * 4-6 cloves chopped garlic
    * 16 ounces sliced mushrooms
    * 1 teaspoon dried rosemary
    * ½ cup red wine
    * ¾ cup vegetable broth
    * 1 teaspoon cornstarch
    * Salt and pepper to taste



####  **INSTRUCTIONS**

  1. For Parmesan Polenta:


  1. Boil together milk, broth, and salt in a medium saucepan. Reduce the heat to low and whisk in the polenta. Cook for 5-7 minutes until thickened, stirring regularly.
  2. Cook covered for 20 minutes, stirring occasionally.
  3. Turn off heat and stir in the parmesan and basil until the cheese melts. Salt and pepper to taste.


  1. For Red Wine Mushrooms:


  1. While making the polenta, heat the olive oil in a skillet to medium high heat. Saute the chopped garlic for 1 minute. Add the mushrooms and saute for 5 minutes until they release liquid and begin to brown. Salt and pepper to taste.
  2. Add rosemary and red wine. Simmer for 5-7 minutes or until the mushrooms have absorbed most of the wine. You may need to turn down the heat.
  3. In a bowl, whisk together the vegetable broth and cornstarch into a slurry. Add the slurry to the mushroom and cook until thickened


  1. Assemble. Top parmesan polenta with the red wine mushrooms and serve immediately.



####  **Tips**

  * For mushrooms, I prefer to use baby bella, but feel free to try anything you can get your hands on
  * For extra taste, saute onions in oil for 15 minutes before adding the garlic and mushrooms. Also, try halved cherry tomatoes
  * For a bit of protein, top with a fried egg or some seared steak
  * If you plan to top with a meat, such as chicken, try using the corresponding stock instead of vegetable broth
  * The polenta is a perfect base for leftovers. Top it with roast veggies, beef stew, shrimp, cheeses. Go nuts (and maybe use nuts)



  


**3 Comments:**

Login ↓ Share

Sort by oldest ↓

 

Luluandcompany12

_3 days ago_

I love that this is vegetarian!! I’m not a big fan of polenta, but when topped with loads of mushrooms? Count me in!

 

DISasterMom

_2 days ago_

I remember many bowls of polenta at Grandma’s table, although she never put any add-ins. Thank you for reminding us.

 

Grasper&Keeper

_2 days ago_

I would definitely say to add a bit of meat in it. Pretty good  



	5. Chapter 5

##  Roasted Gnocchi with Mushrooms and Tomatoes

by Mr. Underhill on August 1st

Sometimes, the true test of a relationship is figuring out how to get through arguments. Even when they’re incredibly stupid and you no longer remember how it ever even started. Although I know my way around a kitchen, I have to admit that sometimes I’m a little lost when it comes to love. For the most part, it seems very simple. It’s taking his coat when he comes in the door, watching a horribly cheesy movie because it’s his favorite, or sending a hundred emojis to cheer him up at the office.

Sometimes love is accepting that sometimes you have to give a bit more than you get. Sometimes, it’s about recognizing when you haven’t even been giving much at all. And sometimes, it’s just about saying ‘I’m Sorry’.

I’m not the best at doing that verbally and I’m sure no one really is. The way I came about it was by making this dish. At first, it was actually meant to be a bit of catharsis. I pounded out the dough and my frustrations and by the time I came around to the rest, I wasn’t angry anymore. By the time I served it, I was able to say that I made it with love.

My partner didn’t quite have the same experience, as he didn’t have some potato dough to rough up, but the way to a man’s heart is his stomach and this recipe was able to turn him around. Or maybe not and I’m only putting all the credit on my cooking, but sometimes it really does work wonders.

 

###  Roasted Gnocchi with Mushrooms and Tomatoes

 

**PREP TIME:**

70 Minutes

**COOK TIME:**

15 Minutes

**SERVINGS:**

2 Servings

 

####  **INGREDIENTS**

  * 1 ½ pounds potatoes
  * ¾ teaspoon salt
  * 2 eggs
  * 1 ¼ cup flour, more if need
  * 2 tbsp oil
  * 1 sliced onion
  * 2 cloves chopped garlic
  * 1 cup sliced mushrooms
  * ½ cup halved cherry tomatoes



####  **INSTRUCTIONS**

  1. Peel your potatoes and place in a large pot. Cover the potatoes with water, add salt, and boil until soft enough to pierce with a fork.
  2. Rice you potatoes with a ricer or grate them with a box grater. Spread your riced potatoes onto a baking sheet and cool for an hour.
  3. Whisk your eggs and pour over the potatoes. Sprinkle on one cup of flour and mix gently until smooth.
  4. Roll the dough into thin ½ inch diameter ropes, using flour as needed, and cut into small rectangular pieces. 
  5. Heat oil in a skillet and cook the gnocchi for 5 minutes on each side. Add the onion, garlic, mushrooms, and tomatoes and cook for 5-10 minutes until golden brown and crispy. Season with salt and pepper.



####  **Tips**

  * For a fancier look, press both sides of the gnocchi with the tines of a fork
  * Cut down on cooking time by using store-bought gnocchi or make double batches of gnocchi and freeze the extras
  * Also, try sweet potatoes for your gnocchi
  * Try topping with pesto or toasted pine nuts, or changing/adding veggies such as spinach or kale



 

**2 Comments:**

Login ↓ Share

Sort by oldest ↓

 

Oakenshield

_ 2 days ago _

The gnocchi may have helped but the sweet talking was all you

 

**Mr. Underhill Replied:** I think it was mostly the gnocchi talking ;P

 

DukkeDayys

_ 1 day ago _

Can’t say much about the love part, but the gnocchi is pretty good!


	6. Chapter 6

##  Compiled Tips on Using It Up

by Mr. Underhill on August 24th

 

My post for today is a little bit out of the ordinary as it does not really contain one singular recipe, although I will be linking to a few elsewhere on my blog. This edition was inspired by my boyfriend’s nephews. Both are much more interested in soccer and the latest video games more than cooking, but sometimes it can be the smallest things that will get their attention.

While making breakfast on a Sunday morning, my younger nephew-in-law (surely there’s some shorter term for this?) saw me carefully draining the bacon grease into a reusable container destined for the top cubby of the refrigerator. Of course, this piqued his interest somehow and he had so many questions about what I was keeping scraps for.

Now, I have a few topics that I am able to talk at length about. The temperature that you brew tea at is very important, everything tastes better eaten from a bowl, and that there are very, very few things that you can throw away in the kitchen. There are a million ways to make the most out of what you do that it seems so wasteful for any food to go into the rubbish bin, not to mention that it really should be going to the compost pile at least.

After attracting the rest of the clan for my own little seminar, I realized that there are probably others out in the world that could make use of their leavings. Well, maybe I hadn’t quite thought of it, but my boyfriend’s sister (sister-in-law?) told me to plop myself down and write something. So, here are my assorted tips on how to make the most out of what you have.

 

####  **Tips**

  * Keep a sealable bag or container in your fridge for your vegetable and meat scraps. These can be simmered in a pot or in a slow cooker for hours to two days and then strained to make a delicious stock. You can spice how you like but I like to use salt and pepper, a bay leaf, and a bit of Italian seasoning blend. Go lightly to begin as it will infuse over time and you’ll probably be adding this to a recipe like Stuffed Pepper Soup (although, a nice mug is great on it’s own on a cold winter day)
    * I like to take chicken carcasses, shrimp shells, or leftover roast bones for meat stock, and you can use raw or cooked. You can leave out either if you’re not a meat eater. Any parts are fair game. You can also add in all the fatty bits you’ve trimmed off and the drippings, which is an excellent source of flavor. Just skim off the oil when your stock has cooled.
    * Good vegetable scraps include beet greens and roots, all parts of carrots and parsnips, corn cobs, the peels of onions and garlic, the ribs and tops of celery, ginger skin, leek leaves, and mushroom stems.
    * Vegetables to avoid are avocados, broccoli, cabbages, any peppers, and radishes. Potato peels can be used but they tend to leave your stock cloudy.
  * Leftover cheese rinds are a great addition to simmer in a broth, stock, or soup recipe
  * Tomato peels, juice, and core can all be used in making tomato sauce when blended and simmered. The juice can also be used for Bloody Marys
  * Jam can be made with all sorts of fruit scraps, such as peels or cores. You can also use leftover juice to make jellies. You can even make a Corn Cob Jelly with leftover corn cobs.
  * You can also boil fruit scraps in a bit of water to scent your home. I prefer using citrus peels for this and if you prefer to use vinegar as your cleaner, you can add some into your spray bottle for a nice scent.
  * Citrus peels can also be used to make Candied Peels
  * Other fruit scraps can be infused in vinegar for a tasty vinaigrette or they can also be used to flavor water or vodka. 
  * Leftover fresh herbs can be minced and frozen in a bit of oil to be used in future recipes
  * Don’t turn up your nose at leftover grease and fats. Bacon grease is an excellent substitute for cooking oil that leaves a wonderful bacony taste. I recommend using it instead of butter on grilled cheese sandwiches
  * If you’re not a fan of the end slice of your bread, put it in the same container as your baked goods or brown sugar. It helps to keep them from getting stale.
  * After finishing a jar of pickles, save the liquid and add in new veggies. More pickles for the same amount of brine
  * If any produce is starting to wilt or get old and is able to be frozen, freeze it! Frozen fruit and leafy greens are great for smoothies.  
  




 

**4 Comments:**

Login ↓ Share

Sort by oldest ↓

 

GloryDee8633

_ 2 days ago _

Some amazing tips here, will be using the idea of keeping the scraps to make stock. I always buy stock but so much cheaper to make my own

 

DesperateHousehusbands

_ 2 days ago _

Such a fab article – I truly hate waste!!!!

 

PeonyPavel

_ 1 day ago _

I love love love your tips sections. It’s so nice to have an entry just of tips!!

 

DISasterMom

_ 1 day ago _

Sister-in-law is nice but maybe add ‘The Bestest Ever’ to the front :)

**Author's Note:**

> So my love of food and my writing merge again. Aka, my love of putting recipes into my writing. What a better chance than with a mock food blog?


End file.
